


Impossible

by TheColorAbi



Category: Paramore
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, Multi, Romance, Sexual Confusion, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: Having just announced her divorce and a world tour in support of Paramore's new album, the last thing on Hayley Williams's mind is exploring her sexuality but then Jenny Franks comes along and suddenly, Hayley can't help but question everything she's ever known.





	1. Prologue

Hayley bites at her nails nervously, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. A stylist works on her hair as she stares at herself, trying to stop the tears that want to fill her eyes so badly; when was it that anxiety and depression took over her life? Right. Around the time Chad Gilbert broke her heart and left her to try and pick up the pieces all alone.

“Don't worry sweetie, everyone's gonna be too busy looking at how beautiful you are, they won't even bother asking about-” The stylist stops mid-sentence, putting the straighteners down with a frown, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles, “of course I am.” But she isn't okay, she hasn't been okay for a long time. “My hair looks great, thanks.” The woman gives Hayley's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Letting out a loud sigh, she shakes her head, letting her lips form a straight line. “I'm okay, I have to be.”

There's a gentle knock at the door before long time friend Zac Farro peaks his head around the door, a smile on his lips. Hayley has always loved the way Zac smile can wash over and make her calm without him even trying to do so – this is why she and Taylor invited him back to join them with recording the new album because despite all the drama and hurt her and his brother caused, she's never been able to hold a grudge. The Farro brothers are family, no matter how much time and distance has been put between them with past accusations and betrayals.

Zac moves into the room, standing behind her before starting to style his own hair with an absent smile, eyes avoiding her. “So, I've spoken to the interviewer and I've dealt with any questions that he wanted to direct your way about Chad.” And there it is, that knot in her stomach that twists and hurts her whenever his name is spoken aloud. “I promise Hales, I'll cut his throat if he even thinks about asking you anything that personal.”

She reaches up, taking a hold of his hand before squeezing it gently. “Thanks Zacky, you're the best little brother a girl could ever dream of.” Because that's what Zac and Taylor are to Hayley, her brothers - nothing more, nothing less. “But someone is bound to question what happened between us one day.”

“I refuse to let that happen,” he leans down, lips pressing against the top of her head in the soothing manner her father used to kiss her before they went on stage, back when they were teens and he drove them around America in mini van provided by her record label. “I will honestly go to jail to kill that person; you deserve to have a personal life away from cameras, music critics and fans.”

“But they're all gonna wanna know.”

“They don't need to know.” He motions for her to stand up which she does, “they have coffee on set waiting for us, come on.” They lace hands, him giving her a wink, “you can always just tell people the reason I rejoined is because you wanna fuck me which obviously led to you-know-what.”

She can't help but laughs as he leads her out of the room, “which totally wouldn't backfire, not one bit. Say, didn't I date your brother for four years when we were all teens?” Josh. Hayley sometimes wishes Josh hadn't left the band because he'd know exactly how to handle everything from heartache to the stabbing pain that still fills her heart over Jeremy suing her. “Anyway, no one would believe that because we're like brother and sister.”

“That and you're way too hot for me. I date eights and you're a solid ten, Miss Williams.” Miss Williams. Ouch. “We should go out dancing tonight – me, you and Taylor, blow off some steam before we have to start seeking out people to rehearse and tour with.” Hayley nods in agreement, flashing him her pearly white teeth. It hurts slightly that he can't tell when her smiles are fake but she has to just shake it off because it's not his fault she's feeling like this. It's no one's fault really.

“Yeah, sounds perfect now come on, let's get this interview over and done with already.”

Something is wrong with Hayley Williams and she's just gonna have to fake it until she can work out how to bring her old self back or until she finds the new and improved version of herself that's hiding in the shadows.


	2. Chapter One

Hayley wakes up in Taylor's spare bedroom, blinking a couple of times at the newly opened blinds. “It's nearly half twelve Hayes, you need to get up darlin'.” She hears him mumble from besides the bed but she doesn't roll over to look at him, instead she just pulls the blanket up over her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Come on, none of this today.”

She groans as he rips the blanket from her, sitting down on the bed besides her. “I could have been naked, pervert.” She hisses, rolling over and peeking an eye open, “what?”

“I need to you to get ready, people are outside waiting for you – we're having a band meeting.” She raises an eyebrow because they can't call for a band meeting, she is the band, not them. “Come on Hays, it's really important.”

Hayley's reluctant about getting out of the bed once Taylor has left the room. She rolls back onto her back, just staring up at the ceiling for a few moments and wondering why a band meeting has been called. They can't kick her out of the band as she's the only signed member but they can all decide to quit....

Fuck.

When she finally makes an appearance, wearing one of Taylor's shirt along with a pair of his jogging bottoms she finds Zac, Taylor and Justin sat outside sipping coffee and chatting amongst themselves. The good news is that there are three touring members of Paramore missing from the meeting; Joey and the two newbies, Logan and Joseph. Not that Logan and Joseph would quit, not before they'd actually been on a Paramore tour.

Why would it just be Zac and the York brothers though? Oh God! Are they all quitting on her? Sure, she kind of different fully always believe that Zac was rejoining Paramore for good - even though her and Josh are on sort-of friendly terms for Zac's sake, she's always believed that if Josh barked an order for him to quit, he totally would quit again. But the York brother's? They were the ones who wiped her tears and held Paramore together after Zac and Josh burned her and left her to die in the fire.

But nothing gold can stay, her marriage with Chad proved that to be true.

“So,” Hayley picks up the mug of steaming hot coffee that sits in front of her on the table, not caring if she's stealing someone else's drink. “Why have you guys called a band meeting, who's dropping out of Paramore now?”

Everyone looks shifty, “Hayley,” Justin York starts, looking to his younger brother who fidgets next to the lead singer. “You know I'm in this for the long run but I really need to take this next tour off – me and Ashlee are expecting another baby and I can't let her go through this alone.” Justin looks away from Hayley as she sits up, raising an eyebrow. “I already have three names to put forward to fill in for me on this tour but please Hayles, don't hate me.”

She nods slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek for a moment before she sighs lightly. “Justin, come here.” They both stand up before she pulls the taller man into an embrace, her head resting against his chest so she can feel comfort in his heartbeat. “I'm never gonna replace you, you're family. I'm excited that you and Ash are adding to your family if anything!” She leans up on her tip toes, pressing a light kiss to his cheek in relief because for a moment, she honestly thought that she was about to lose more people that mean the absolute world to her and after Chad, she really can't face going through any more of that sort of pain.

*

Hayley lays on the coach in her living room, petting Alf who sleeps soundly between her legs, his head resting on her stomach. She decides after an hour of watching mindless television to take a look at the three YouTube links that Justin emailed her earlier.

Casting her YouTube from her iPhone to her Apple TV, she smiles as the first video of a young man plays. He's not York brother great, but he'd fit in nicely with the look of Paramore. But it's not the look that's important to Hayley, no, it's all about talent. He has more talent though than the next guy who appears on the screen, singing along to the song he's playing out of key with the biggest grin on his face, Hayley knows that she's meant to be just checking out his guitar skills as Taylor is a great singer but the guys vocals just put her off him. She doesn't get past the first few seconds of the final video because she recognizes the guy – a kid she always saw at New Found Glory shows, a guy who always without fail hit on all the girls he could; she is not bringing a guy like Chad on tour...

“Alf,” the dog lifts his head, sleepily looking at Hayley. “What are we going to do?”

And then it happens, the auto play on YouTube finds exactly what she's looking for.

“Hey guys, it's Jenny, I know I haven't posted any covers in a while but I found my old High School CD collection the other night after have been inspired. So, here you guys go – here's my cover of Conspiracy by Paramore!”


End file.
